Longest Ride
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Like many great things in his life; it had started at the pet store for Anders, or at least this time it was on the way to the pet store. A rescue came in the form of a man whom ended up being a vampire and what it evolved into was so much more, Maybe it was truly fate all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, in case you didn't notice this is my newest project! I have planned out for there to be at least 7 chapter, but there could be more after that as well. This is the first cross over I have written, so be easy on me; and I know that this isn't even a relevant pairing anymore, but I'm real slow with things and just discovered them. This is what happens when you wait approximately forever to try new things. Time leaves you behind.**

 **It's called longest ride because right now I'm reading the book with the same title and my writing tends to be mused from whatever I'm reading. I'd like to thank the book for being an excellent muse. Though it doesn't follow the story line or anything like that, because my mind derails and does crazy things while I'm in creative moods.**

Like many great things in his life; it had started at the pet store for Anders, or a least this time it was on the way to the pet store. He was used to charming beauties into his bed every night and swinging different people to his will in the days. That was why he liked he fish so much; they never seemed to care what he said and would just continue on like they hadn't heard him. They depended on him for their lives though, and that was a nice responsibility. Okay, so maybe he was just one his way to the local pet store that for some reason was 24/7, like they needed to be open all the time because there might be a drunk person in at 3 am who wanted a puppy. That was actually a great idea and it happened far more often than the town citizens wanted to admit.

Had he mentioned the rain yet? It had been coming down in absolute buckets, and Anders was smart enough to know that he should stay home. The fish were out of food though and he had noticed it yesterday but had had a girl over and forgot about it again. How long could fish go without being fed anyways? This was practically his family whom were starving to death while he stayed in to not get a little bit wet.

Not on his watch, Anders had thought as he put a jacket on that the rain outside wouldn't ruin, and paraded to his car like some kind of jackass hero. Take the highway, it'll be faster; his brilliant Bragi seducing mind had supplied him with. He had stupidly listened to himself, Mike still reminded him about once a month that Bragi while having a way with words and being great at poetry, always managed to give shit advice.

Mike hadn't reminded him for a while though, so Anders was going to have to blame Mike for the fact that his car flew into a ditch after hitting a patch of drenched ice. It was spring and hadn't snowed for weeks now, he hadn't even thought about there still being ice. Perhaps the other people of the world had though, because that would account for the fact that once he was upside down in that ditch; out cold for god knows how long, no one was there to help him. No one had probably even drove by in the entire time he was out, and by the way the seat belt that was digging into his had put his legs to sleep, that had probably been awhile.

Everything was dark and Anders could hear the rain pounding all around him, even with the great amount of ringing in his ears. He almost wished someone was with him so he could complain about how much his head hurt. It wasn't quite as fun to complain to himself, and most people frowned upon him doing so. Anders thought that perhaps his head was dripping, blood or something of the like; not a good sign at all.

Then there was a small light and hurried footsteps, which was kind of strange because he hadn't seen or heard a car. Had someone been out walking in this weather? He hadn't of been able to see the road while drive, let alone a person waking. Stupid people should just stay inside when the weather got bad. _He should really take his own damn advice._

A strong looking arm was reaching his upside down form, opening the door as it went and making careful movements to wrap around him. A different strong accent was speaking to him, but he just could not seem to focus on the words. Next thing he knew, Anders was being lifted out of the car and into the terrible, wet and pounding rain. He nearly struggled because being in the car hanging upside down had hurt his head less than this. _He was not meant to be carried like some kind of princess._

Strong arms didn't let him go; in fact they hugged him close to a cold body, supporting his weight, and he was almost shielded from the weather. He was now more than a little bit uncomfortable about his situation though, as he was pressed fully against a strong man. A taller man, with curls; but that was really all Anders could tell in this darkness. This man could be a murderer or something, but Anders head hurt so bad and strong arms wouldn't loosen up even when he pushed against them. Maybe that was for the best though, Anders was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to stand alone right then and there.

He was practically carried like that, to another car. Anders truly wanted to put up more of a fight, but everything was blurry and he was starting to think it wasn't the rain. The stranger belted him in and then was starting up the by the sounds of it piece of shit car. He whimpered at the loud noise and vibrations from it. It was strange to feel the stranger shush him and run a hand there his hair soothingly. Anders ended up closing his eyes, he didn't want to be awake if this guy was burying him in the woods somewhere anyway.

That hand while cold felt nice anyway and for some reason Bragi's voice in his head was quite. The God had practically been screaming at him before the stranger had shown up too, and that just made it all the more strange. Like this stranger even made Bragi feel comforted; one whom was never relaxed or quite. Bragi made him practically want to vibrate out of his skin at times; run this morning, sleep with those woman, convince that guy to paint if car violet.

He slept then, hurt and confused, heading he didn't know where, with he had no idea who. Later he had felt weightless, lifted and hauled up stairs that he didn't recognized either. Anders would have panicked if he hadn't been more than half a sleep and hurt. He should have panicked anyway, if for nothing but the fact that he knew that this man was speaking to him and he couldn't understand a word.

Though strong, large and mysterious arms carried him all the way to a bed, which was where he was stripped of his wet clothes and bandages were done up to cover his head wound. Hands that we're gentle yet large and steady, ran their way up and down the length of his boxer clad body, checking for more injuries. He had first tried to swat those pulling hands away, not wanting to be naked, but in his half dead tired and injured state quickly gave up. Whatever, if he was to be naked, or nearly naked then so be it. As long as there was no sex tonight, because he was much too tired for that.

He had never felt so safe in his life, and apparently all it took was nearly dying. So there he lay, tucked into a strangers bed with a head injury that made him not want to move ever. Things could worse, because at the end of the day he could still be upside down in his car, but something remained oddly off putting about the situation. He would have to think about it in the morning though, because he couldn't seem to focus on anything.

All Anders mind could come up with as it was shutting itself down to sleep off the pain was that his fish better not starve to death because of this detour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back after quite a while. I didn't forget or abandon this project, my lap top was just acting up. I ended up having to get it fixed, and I was pleased to know that this time I didn't lose everything on it. That's happened to me more than once before and it sucks more than you think it would. Not many people checked this story out, but I guess this is sort of an older pairing; but I'm still happy to anyone who reads and possibly reviews as well. I have written the template for 9 chapters, and can't wait to fulling write them all out.**

 **Warning; incoming lot of smut.**

Anders ears were still ringing when he awoke once again, but nowhere near as bad as they had been before. There was light coming in from a small window showing him his surroundings and it took a few moments for last night's events to catch up with him. He was kind of dizzy as well, but years of dealing with terrible hangovers made him shake that off in just quick moments.

It was probably bad that waking up in a strange bed room completely alone didn't bother him until he realized how much his head hurt. Vomiting on his perhaps hero's floor would not be very nice of him, so Anders was trying his hardest not to; but he kept in mind he could always if the stranger turned out to be a creep. Who brings a car crash victim back to their own place, instead of doing something more logical like calling an ambiance for the poor sucker?

That was certainly what he would have done, and without any sort of regret over it. Still, that was not what had happened to him, and it kind of freaked him out. This guy could be a serial killer or some kind of weirdo with a victim fetish. Okay, so it might say something about his crazy sex life that he really was calm about this situation. Or maybe he had actually taken a major blow to the head and he wasn't actually in his right of mind at the moment.

A voice came by the half closed door and he knew it had be his stranger talking, probably on the phone and hopefully not just to himself. "George, you just worry too much. Yes, I have eaten, no not like that. I told you he was injured in the rain and I had to help him. I wasn't going, yes, I mean; the smell though. I had too, never smelt anything like him. Still now, no it's not like that, except maybe. I don't know."

The conversation went farther away from the door so that Anders could no longer hear it. He sniffed at himself, and didn't find anything wrong; he didn't smell bad or anything and his cologne had only been applied in its usual tiny amount. He wished he wasn't practically naked though, and the fact that his clothes were nowhere in the room kind of worried him. The kind stranger was obviously just drying them, and that's why he had stolen his clothes, if he had meant to capture Anders as his sex slave he would have at least tied him up.

He'd just have to borrow some clothes from the drawers, and call it an even trade, and be on his way. Get out of here before that stranger even had a chance to confront him. Not because he was afraid or anything like that; it was just he had a life time of morning afters to know that it would be awkward. Though he probably wouldn't have to deal with a crying chick this time at least.

His legs didn't listen to him, Bragi's half assed orders or his plans; they plummeted out from underneath him as he tried to stand up. Anders was going to have to ignore the way he had squeaked while falling and tell it all like the manly grunt when he hit the floor had not been a cry for help. At least he had managed to not hit his head again, but that hadn't stopped stars coming up to his eyes. He probably had some sort of concussion from his car crash, but it really couldn't have been bad if he had still woke up from his sleep.

His curly haired stranger was there in seconds flat, picking him up off the floor and propping Anders up against the bed. Those gentle hands were all over him again and he bit down on his lip to stop himself from growling at the other to stop it. This wasn't the time to act childish and be more grateful, and he was probably just checking do injuries. Besides it gave Anders himself to notice the large bruises blooming on his stomach and legs. Ugly and unbecoming on his pale skin, but it wasn't like Anders was kind of beauty queen or anything; it didn't really matter in the long run.

There was most likely a nasty gash on his forehead, but he would survive yet his and right now all he wanted was to have his clothes back on and go home and sleep in his own bed. He took in the other man though, pale skin, curly longish hair, and those strong bear arms that Anders had come to associate his hero with and worried eyes that were all wrapped up in a skinny jeaned package.

The stranger was easy on the eyes at the very least, though he wasn't really into men. Though those worried eyes searching him like they were on a mission were kind of nice. And then handsome stranger stepped back to give him some room, his hand twitching like he wanted to continue touching but had realized that he shouldn't. Too bad he wasn't a woman, because nervous brunette was certainly a picture to look at.

"You were in quite the crash last night mate, I was worried all night about the gash. Changed the bandage twice, but I think it'll be good now. Of course it would help if you didn't take any more tumbles before it really starts healing." The man rambled on nervously and Anders could only explain it as cute. He reminded himself that he wasn't into men, again, when he traced the others small movements and bulge of his muscles arms as he crossed them.

 _Fuck_ , getting turned on because a guy crossed his arms while in your underwear and sitting on the others bed was not a good thing at all. Anders squirmed a bit and missed how the brunette a nostrils flared, as he licked his lips and his eyes darkened greatly. He didn't miss the way that the brunette reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder though. His eyes looked hungry when Anders looked at them. It was kind of scary and yet so intoxicating all at once; he wasn't into guy and he certainly hasn't used his godly powers.

Anders went back willingly when the brunette pushed him down into the bed, though he wasn't exactly sure why. A hand was in his hair like he remembered it being briefly last night and Anders had never felt so completely relaxed then at that moment. With a dark and handsome stranger towering above him, staring with eyes the screamed he wanted to eat Anders. The hand just felt so nice and right.

"Just rest a little bit more, and I'll get some food and drinks for you." Brunette said and god did Anders ever like that voice of his. Of course, he didn't want to rest any more in the strange bed; he wanted to go home to his own room and hungry fish. His body was apparently more interested in listening to the stranger though, because his eyes closed and leaned into the cool hand stroking his hair.

This man made him feel safe for reasons that Anders had no idea of. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I've been making some changes in my life again; like I seem to frequently do. I'm not planning on moving this time, but I feel as though I've been working two jobs for far too long. Seriously it's been over a year, so I have finally left waitressing and just gone to work in law. Not sure of my future at the moment, but it feels like a vacation to have nights off. The problem with this is that I get bored way too easy and don't actually sleep a whole lot. What am I going to do with all this free time?**

 **Warning: This chapter starts the smut.**

When Anders opened his eyes again, it was much later it in the afternoon and that meant that he had slept most of the day away. Not unusual for him, but he hadn't been up until 5 am drinking and having sex; he had been in a car crash. His body was still bruised and seemed to only have become sorer.

There was a tall glass of water next to the bed that did well to help with his dry and nearly tacky throat. A couple of pills sat beside it that he swallowed down desperately before realizing he had no idea what those were and had literal just taken drugs from a guy who he had never meant before last night and still didn't know the name of.

Talk about a date rape situation, Anders was perhaps more worried about then he should have been considering that he had been taken care of rather well. It was easy to panic about it though, and Anders was actually a master of panic while alone. Years of getting those nasty emotions out so he could remain stoic and unaffected by the cruel was of life and his brother's harsh words. Panic attacks had been a thing when he had been younger and actually expecting his brothers not to treat him like scum of the earth.

Okay, so it had just been Mike a lot of the time, but with Axl now a god, he had also been getting worse. Being a god brought out the worst in people. Anders breathed in deeply, but only managed to deeply inhale again instead of exhaling, making his head spin and things became rather blurry in his line of sight. He had been a car crash, and had just taken drugs from a stranger, and it had still been the thought of Axl that had set him off.

Axl was his baby brother, and he had done much for him over the years; everything thing from chasing off bully's to teaching him to ride a bike. It hurt that Axl had just turned into a hateful and angry person with becoming a god. He sucked in one more breath and felt himself becoming light headed and dizzy. This wasn't good, having an attack like this in some strangers home. It had been nearly an entire year since this had happened last, and Anders guessed that his luck had just finally run out.

He slid off the bed and hit the floor on his bottom hard, but the pain was almost comforting. The wood floor was cool against his heated skin and tears ran down his eyes. So much for being a great and mighty God, he couldn't even keep it together as a human being. In the next moment he had arms wrapped around him and was being pulled into a soft, muscled and cold chest.

He never knew why, but cold just always manages to sooth him, perhaps it came from when Ty used to comfort him as a teenager. Probably not though, because that he been years before Ty had become the god of the cold. Back when his brother had been happier and not miserable with his existence. The arms around him were cool and defiantly there, lips pressed to his hair and he was flush up against another man. He would have to be embarrassed about this later though, because right now it was practically the nicest thing in the world.

Anders was nearly seizing as he tried to suck in another breath, his chest was really starting to hurt as well. A hand that wasn't his rubbed at his ribs and confused lungs, and it was much nicer then Anders wanted to admit. His head tilted back to rest on the other's shoulder and he was going to have to deny the whimper that left him.

"It's okay, just breath and it'll be fine. I'm right here for you, not going anywhere." The voice was sexy, and comforting. A face was practically pressed into his neck and he could feel cold and yet still warm breath etch across his skin. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before but even the voice of Bragi in his head agreed when he thought about how right this was.

Anders eventually caught his breath, and after few minutes ceased to feel like he was dying. He wanted to pull away and stiffen from the other man, but those hands rubbing him, the breath against his neck and the solid chest he was pressed back against was too damn nice to leave. Bragi was quite, not even bothering to wax poetry about the situation. Not that that was uncommon; Bragi always quieted when he was having a panic attack. Anders could only wonder if it was because he was ashamed of his weak vessel.

"My name is Anders," it was ironic that he was introducing himself after all this, but wanted a name from his companion, rather than having to call him sexy or brunette in his head all the time. Bragi wanted a name to rhyme poetry about, as embarrassing as that was.

"John Mitchell, at your service." The voice huffed out and he could feel the other man smile pressed against his neck. Anders had charmed and talked a lot of women into his bed before and had never even bothered to look at men. They weren't what he was looking for at all, sharp instead of soft; though this John guy, Anders felt himself considering. He was caring while sharp and strong; it just felt right to be with him. So much for being scared of rape situations just minutes earlier.

Not to mention Anders could almost just imagine sex against the wall or in the shower with him; weirdly enough Anders was picturing himself on bottom. Something else he hadn't ever thought about before, hadn't even tried. Maybe it was time to be a little bit more creative and to try something new. Besides, the guy hadn't exactly pulled his face out of his neck yet; he could totally be into it as well. Anders couldn't be the only one feeling the poetic zing between the two of them. Which is why without second thought, Anders reached over and pulled John's longish hair, forcing the other to abandon his neck and kissed him long.

It felt like electricity rang between the two of them, pleasurable and screaming that they should have been doing this the whole time. John responded right away as well, taking over and practically consuming his mouth. Dominating and caring all at once; and then within the passion, Anders noticed the teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I go through weird obsessive stages occasionally, such as I seem to only wish to eat salmon as of late. I've also been absolutely drawn towards pirates for the last few weeks. I want to write a pirate AU for a fandom, but I'm just terribly unsure how to go about it. It sucks that I can just have an idea and it dies an idea because too many things come to my head at once and I can't decide on one. Does anyone else have that problem? Anyway, on with the story.**

Anders eyes flew open, when he tongue ran along John's teeth during the kiss. Sharper and longer that they had been, then they possibly could be. His eyes were large and much blacker then they should have been and it sent a shiver up Anders spine. Something had to be wrong, the problem with him realizing that was that Anders still didn't want to stop. No amount of fright could turn Anders away from this moment, this feeling of being whole together with another at last.

He wanted this forever, for this man and nearly complete stranger to never stop kissing him. Never stop those wondering hands that traced his nipples, movement that made the electricity flow and felt so damn good. Plus, the god that he was just a tiny bit on the crazy side anyway; what with being a god and all, and probably something to do with his mother being a tree.

Which was why Anders pressed back against John, and into the noticeably hardened bulge that was digging into the small of his back. There was no other way to explain the way he was feeling at that moment besides correct. Well, actually Bragi was supplying him with many descriptions, like a bird chirping happily in the back of his mind. This was everything that he ever wanted and needed, what he had been searching and wanting all along.

The kiss became most desperate and Anders made panting noises that he couldn't even stop from coming out. He could even hold back in reacting when the other man touched him; when John ran a hand over his bulge. Anders was sure that he looked wrecked, and destroyed; though he hoped that the other didn't mind. He hoped that the other would only be able to relish wrecking him even more from then on.

Lips moved away from lips and the other once again put his face into Anders neck, this time sucking and licking it; in an almost careful manner. "John." Was all the Anders could groan out, tilting his head more to the side, hoping that the other would repeat that pleasure filled action. That spot had never been so good in the past; in fact he had hated when the women he slept with left marks there. Visible mark were things he hated to see the next day, yet right now all he wanted to see was deep marks and bruises left over from the other. To remind him of how this felt, so he could trace his fingers over them for days to come and smile to himself as people around him stared.

"Call me Mitchell." The other said before scraping way too sharp teeth against Anders neck. With that action preformed, Anders let out of pitched moan that he never heard come close to leaving him before. He nearly came with just those teeth touching him, like that in itself was heaven. Mitchell growled against his skin and just about went wild, inching back to tear off his own shirt, before forcing them up to their feet and tumbling them over into the bed. He was so much stronger and felt so much larger, then and life and Anders combined.

Anders was then on his back with a shirtless Mitchell perched above him and he couldn't think of a time when his heart had raced more than this. Mitchell looked wonderful shirtless he just wanted to add as well, and Anders couldn't be held accountable for his hands wandering the span of that chest. He squirmed when Mitchell palmed him through his boxers, and came down to unbutton those skinny jeans the brunette was wearing. They were far too tight to possibly be comfortable on a regular occurrence, so the obvious tent they had right now had to be downright painful.

Mitchell hummed at him with appreciation, before trailing down Anders body leaving small marks and hickeys as he went. Teeth nicked his left nipple and Anders gasped from the unexpected pain that felt so damn good; he had ended up arching up into the contact. He wouldn't be surprised if those sharp teeth had sliced a few drops of blood from his skin, but Mitchell didn't seem to mind. In fact, it only seemed to make him all the more frantic, forcefully pulling his jeans off and the underwear under them as well.

One more quick moment and Anders was out of his boxer as well. They both breathed harshly for just a moment taking in the others naked form; admiring everything that the other was. A shiver of ecstasy ran up Anders spine as Mitchell flung his legs apart. This was really happening then, the most spontaneous sex that he'd ever had in his life and it had started with a car crash. He had done some adventurous things in his life as well, but this beat them all.

Anders threw his head back harshly when Mitchell have him a few licks on his hard erection, and he whimpered when the brunette quickly moved on. He didn't stop licking and tasting though, Mitchell just moved farther down. Then Anders was experiencing as sensation that he never in his wild dreams had thought he would have. There was a talented and persistent tongue lapping at his utmost private place; putting devious pressure that he automatically wished he had tried before now.

Anders arched up to meet Mitchell smirking lips and couldn't help but pant and whine until he finally got more. That tongue dipped in slightly and tugged at his rim; Anders thought that he might be losing his mind. And that had never sounded so damn good. Mitchell was relentless with his teasing and harsh movements, taking him apart, destroy the others mind and seemingly helping him all the way through it.

Anders could see Mitchell palming himself as he worked, but the jolts of pleasure kept him unmoving and pliant to Mitchell wishes and desires. Mitchell was quick and determined to take him apart, and Anders was just there trying to hang on for the ride. He pressed back the best he could against the others face, hoping to push him on, farther in and deeper.

A finger joined that tongue and Anders thought he was going to die if he didn't come at that moment. Though, words seem to just stick and die in his throat. He whimpered into the pillow by his head, soft and needy; his voice had never been that high pitched or wrecked before. Mitchell's response was a heated growl and a harsh nip to the tender inside of Anders thigh. He licked it better in seconds and sat back as he shoved another finger, roughly into Anders.

Mitchell's eyes swept over Anders body as he stroked his own cock and scissored the other with a nearly brutal pace. Anders couldn't help but wonder just how wrecked and fucked he looked; hoping he matched his partner. Mitchell whom was so hard his erection was almost purplish, whose eyes were so dark they were noticeably black, his curls messed and tangled. Those movements in his ass were delicious and fast moving; and made Anders toes curl at a frantic pace. He was humping back, still trying to get those long fingers deeper in, and Anders mouth hung open without time to close in between the cries leaving him.

The moments to watch came to an end when Mitchell withdrew his fingers; replacing them quickly with something a lot bigger and something that Anders probably should have been mentally preparing himself for. They were connected in seconds, with Mitchell seating himself fully and waiting for Anders to adjust. Anders could feel the steady rise and fall of the body against him, but most confusingly Mitchell didn't appear out of breath like him or maybe he just couldn't hear that heart beat over how hard and fast his own was beating.

The waiting was over the moment that Anders squirmed; Mitchell pulling back far enough that he was nearly out and slamming back in. Anders ended up arching so far off the mattress he thought he heard a crack from his spin; nothing stopped Mitchell's rhythm though, the other just drug him up so that Anders was in his lap instead. Mitchell pounded into him from below and it was all Anders could do to hold on for the ride. Anders was practically bouncing up and down in Mitchell's lap; blind with pleasure and unable to function. It felt to good and whole all at once, and Anders would have been disappointed in himself for never doing this before if he could form a coherent thought.

A hand touched his dick and that was it for Anders, coming across their two bodies. He had gasped loudly and came with an intensity he had never experienced in bed in his life before that very moment. The effect was nearly instantaneous on Mitchell as well, as Anders tightened around him, the brunette buried himself deeply and joined him with coming. Anders felt a warm liquid gush into his ass and had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out again.

In hind sight, they probably should have used condoms, because he had no idea how he was going to deal with that when they finished. Still it felt good, warm and he wasn't about to complain now. They rocked together in pleasure, bodies shaking as they came down from their highs together. They fell to the bed together and rest without moving for long moments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I wonder if anyone else gets this far into summer and misses the snow? It's not like I don't like the hot weather or enjoy having 8 feet of snow in the road while trying to get to work; but I just really love the cold and snow. I guess I'm weird though, because none of my friends agreed.**

 **Warning: A little bit of vampire fetish this chapter!**

Neither man moved for the longest time, not wanting to be the first one to move after such a great experience. Besides, Mitchell was still inside of him and Anders was afraid to move about in case he hurt the other man. Then to his surprise, Mitchell rocked them once again, causing friction to happen between the two once more in an almost painful sort of way.

Anders hissed but didn't want to sensation to stop either, so he rocked back to meet Mitchell. When taking woman into his bed, Anders had never been one for having a second round; it had always been charm them (or not), have sex and let them leave. The nameless faces and bodies had barely ever stayed afterwards, let alone basked in an afterglow with him. He wasn't a teenager anymore and couldn't get up immediately afterwards anyway, so why bother for an again if they'd have to wait hours? Mitchell didn't seem to care though, because they were both still cooling down from their heated sex and here they were moving together like they were still desperate for it.

Neither one of them were hard, and the slosh from rocking inside Anders was probably not the sexiest sound, but Anders couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to pretend to be young again fool around all night; or day in this case. They were probably both over sensitive, but that sparking painful pleasure was just too addictive to let go.

He wasn't exactly sure how long they moved like that together, but eventually Mitchell rose to being half hard inside of him. That was a near jump start for Anders, thicker and heavier scraping against his insides. He was stretched and semen was leaking out from between his legs from around Mitchell. A natural lubricant that helped the two of them along with their humping. It took Anders a bit longer to start getting an erection again, but he suspected that he was older than his partner and probably more out of shape.

Anders was nearly covered in sweat from the effort, whereas Mitchell remained virtually unfazed, strong and not strained in the slightest. The only sign that showed Mitchell was in any kind of physical strain was his harsh, open mouthed panting. Mitchell brought their lips together for another kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything else, and Anders had a brief moment thinking about exactly where the other mouth had been.

He groaned as Mitchell's mouth parted his again, and went to his shoulder. Anders was convinced that Mitchell had a hickey fetish because he was absolutely litter in them, nearly anywhere that the other man had touched. He didn't mind in the slightest though, sex like this should come with memories and marks for the days to come. He wanted to be able to look in the mirror and remember for a long while to come. See something other than that gash on his forehead to remember what exactly had happened to him after that car crash.

He felt the touch of Mitchell's lips against his throat and tilted his head to give better access. Mitchell let out an almost hungry growl at that and brought a hand up to Anders hair, lightly pulling to give him even more space. Anders heart pounded and he stopped moving let Mitchell lead in that moment, with small shallow thrusts. It was at this moment that he realized that something was not exactly right, but he already didn't have to power left in him to say anything about it. Small boosts of pleasure wracked their way up and down Anders spine, and he whined as Mitchell's buried length made it back to full mask within him.

He was just pliant as Mitchell picked up one of his legs and hiked it up over his shoulder. He wasn't at all that flexible and immediately felt the burn, but the pleasure that went along with it was more than enough to overpower his protests. Movements were no longer slow rocking, but instead desperate crazed thrusts. Anders was dizzy with the pleasure as he felt like he could explode even before his erection made it back to being full again. _Fuck_ , he had never experienced anything like this before in his life. It was borderline painful for him to come again like that, and Mitchell kept thrusting like he wasn't quite ready to lose it this time.

The brunette returned his attention to Anders neck as his hips made desperate and deep thrusts. A gleam of moisture pooled up into Anders eyes when Mitchell bit down, but he didn't shed any tears. He wasn't sure what was happening, but knew there was blood bubbling up from his skin. And Mitchell was sucking and licking at it as well, taking even more that should have spilled out. The blood scared him and yet at the same time seemed to feel almost magical.

It was easy to tell that Mitchell was drinking his blood, even if it was just a small amount every gulp. Minutes in he felt Mitchell finally come again with his heat, and Anders drew a deep breath trying to hold onto that moment. The world begins to spin as if he was on a rollercoaster and all at once his vision begins to fade. A scream left his throat as Mitchell pulled off his neck with almost a popping like sound. A weak splatter came from his this time sore and untouched member. It hurt so badly and even in his youth, Anders had never come three time in a row.

Mitchell lavished him lovingly and gave his neck a few licks more, along with a peppering of kisses. It felt nice after the pain, and Anders felt like he was already forgiving Mitchell for whatever the fuck just happened. He could barely make out Mitchell's features any longer, but could still see those black hungry eyes. Well, they didn't actually look so hungry anymore; perhaps more regretful then anything. Anders sluggishly wrapped his arms around Mitchell for some type of half-asleep hug, and he nuzzled into the others not injured neck.

He was barely coherent to hear the brunette speak to him, but the words were nearly heart breaking. "I'm so sorry Anders, I hurt you." Like Mitchell's inside or even very soul was trying to crumble away and leave him an empty shell. The truth was often a terrible thing and in reality, he actually had hurt Anders. Though, Anders had been hurt a lot in life and this pleasure filled experience barely touched his list of terrible thing that had happened in his life. He hugged the other tighter and pulled him back down onto the bed with him, whimpering as Mitchell finally pulled out. He didn't want to ever let the other go, so he snuggled into him; relaxing against his much colder skin. It was easy to succumb to the dizziness before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm really enjoying this story so far and hope that everyone else is as well. If have actually finished writing it and it'll be nine chapters. I haven't decided what project I want to work on next, but I'm hoping an idea graces me soon; I hate sitting around without knowing what to do. Anyone have any ideas for me? Lol, I haven't done any one shots in a while so I might do that until another larger idea makes itself welcome in my mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story itself.**

It was much later when Anders finally opened up his eyes again, he wouldn't have been surprised if it had been midnight or after. He was sore not only in the neck, but his dick could have about fell off and it would have hurt less. His hole and thighs burned as well, probably from over use. The thing that bothered him the most wasn't even his sandpaper dry throat or pounding headache; it was the fact that he was alone in the bed.

Mitchell had sexed him unconscious and taken a fair bit of blood from him and didn't even deem it necessary to stay until he had woken up? Kind of a jerk move, even in Anders opinion. Then again maybe it was better he wasn't there, so Anders could have a little freak out about what had happened. No matter which way he looked at the situation, Mitchell had used sharp teeth to bite into his skin and drink his blood. Like a god damn vampire; he himself was a god, was it really farfetched to believe that vampires existed in this world as well? Apparently not, because Anders could come up with no other explanation for what had happened.

At that moment he thought it a great idea to try and sit up and a jolt of hot searing pain shot up his spine. He squeaked out in pain and fell back down to the bed to huff and curl up a bit, trying to escape the pain. It wasn't enough apparently that he was sore and alone; apparently he needed to be a searing pain with movement. He hissed at a slight jarred movement and it brought tears up to his eyes, but they didn't fall.

The door flew open to the bedroom and Mitchell rushed in, in a worried tizzy. His eyes weren't black like they had been before, though Anders would have thought it weird if they stayed that way all the time. Mitchell looked even better than before, stronger; with a glow about him even. Anders would have liked to think it had been the amazing sex, but it probably had more so to do with the fact he had drank blood. Damn vampires, even if they didn't sparkle like in that ridiculous movie, he still practically sparkled with radiance and sexiness.

Anders tried to speak, but only successfully wheezed and coughed violently. How sexy of him; but honestly he couldn't remember his throat ever being that dry. Mitchell was gone and back again from the room by the time he managed to stop coughing. He was hastily presented with a tall glass of orange juice and Anders would have laughed at the fact that the vampire had orange juice in the fridge if he wasn't so hurried in gulping the liquid down. Both his throat and head felt better as he took in the liquid, which in term made him feel like he was going to immediately keel over.

Mitchell hovered over him nervously, like he wasn't sure just how close he was allowed to get. Which was crazy because vampire and how sore he was or no, Anders probably would have let him take him again at that moment if he had wanted to. Was that what addiction felt like? He could get used to it if it indeed was.

The way Mitchell paced around him was strange and comforting at the same time; like he had a protector for at this weak moment of his. Though, the sad and worried look on his face made Anders want to do nothing more than reach out and reassure him that he was okay. That he was going to continue breathing, and maybe blow him. Perhaps it was a good thing that Mitchell was remaining out of his reach; his throat probably couldn't take a dick being shoved down it at the moment.

Anders took a moment to think about last night again as he finished the juice. It had been an incredibly intense thing between the two parties, with all the touches and sexual acts. Then there was the sting of Mitchell's apparent fangs in his neck; the sensation that had pulled a third orgasm from his tired, overworked and overused body. He practically slumped in exhaustion just thinking about it and Mitchell still his movements finally to examine him.

Anders had to admit that he liked having the other attention. "You're a vampire." His voice was still a bit scratchy, but at least it managed to leave his throat this time. Mitchell flinched back with all the grace and sadness of a kicked puppy. He made a quick recovery to take the empty glass from him, like Anders might die of exhaustion having to hold it.

"I didn't mean to drink from you, I'm sorry." It was like he was begging Anders for forgiveness and he didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't even really mad at him, besides with the frustration of him being too sore to walk right now.

"I forgive you, just warn me next time." The second part slipped out so easily that Anders had barely registered what he said. You can feed off me again if you want, just tell me first. Mitchell's eyes tried to widen so much that Anders fears they might pop out of his head. He stepped forward with a ridiculous amount of carefulness, considering that Anders was resting on his bed.

"You're not scared of me?" His words sounded like they tried to stick in his throat and Anders wanted to hug the other man.

"The only thing I'm angry about was the fact that I woke up alone after our romp. Way to leave a guy vulnerable." Mitchell was in bed with him before he even finished his sentence, snuggling up against the god and curling around him. It was nice and exactly what he had wanted to wake up to; they would nap together a little longer and then Anders decided to would be time to head home. Sore or not, he needed to feed his fish still and go to work tomorrow as well. He'd already missed today which would be hard enough to explain.

For now though, he closed his eyes and laid back against the vampire, whom in returned wrapped an arm around his middle protectively. They rested together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey, it's been a bit of a while! I've been on practical vacation, doing vacation things! Such as nighttime traveling and being sad I haven't seen the new mission impossible yet. Okay, so I've been making jam and preserving fruits for the winter; I just prefer it that way. I sometimes feel that I born in the wrong time, but am content to sell to the local market and enjoy them myself. The 14** **th** **is actually my birthday, and with that I will no longer be a teenager. Kind of scary, and at the same time I still look like I'm 12.**

 **Also, I've decided to put in some legend in this story that I like in folk lore. Like the vampire bride thing, and if you don't know about it you should look it up. It's one of my all-time favorite type of scary deprived love situations.**

This time when Anders opened his eyes, he felt a strong, currently present, presence with him. Mitchell was already awake and gave him an easy and hopeful smile that Anders wanted to kiss off his face. It was confusing and wonderful all at once, this is the easy for Anders as well, like nothing else in his life ever had been.

Mitchell left the bed, but not before placing a kiss to Anders pliant lips and scraping his nails through the other's hair. That was an unfair move, because Anders wanted nothing more than to be able to do that to Mitchell's curls. The vampire made to quick of an escape before he was able to do so, yet he was back in moments. Holding more of that glorious orange juice and a bottle of ibuprofen. If Anders hadn't been singing his praise before, absolutely nothing was going to stop him now.

He swallowed them both down obediently and relished the seemingly immediate effect. The drug took away some of the pains sharp edge, but he still found it difficult to move around. Mitchell hand returned to his body as well, swooping down to massage over his sore body parts. Rubbing away the discomfort, and soothing his aches. Then it became something that wasn't quite as innocent, if you could call a naked back rub innocent to begin with.

The tip of Mitchell's fingers grazed and danced across the bite marks on his neck, and it made a white hot flash of arousal go through him. Anders let out of opened mouthed gasp and turned so that his eyes connected with Mitchell's. A shiver ran its way down his spine, and a needy feeling washed over him once again. He was much too sore right now to do it again and he was starting to want to return home; that didn't stop him from wanting to do it one more time. Or twice, if his dick would allow it.

Maybe Mitchell would come home with him and they could do it whenever he didn't have to work; he made enough money to keep them living comfortably for a very long time. That was just a crazy passing thought though, and he ignored it leaning farther into Mitchell touch. The hand the wandered down toward Anders slightly used and swollen hole, pressed a finger in without hesitation and Anders jolted.

With all pain and pleasure he was getting for it, how many rounds had they even gone at this point? It didn't matter though because all he wanted was more. And more he got as Mitchell moved quickly to join the two of them once more. Preparation wasn't even really needed at that moment anyways, with all the activities they had been doing until exhaustion. And so Mitchell's hot and hard dick slipped into him once more, pulling a groan from his mouth and several rocking aftershocks from his hips. It burned and aches and felt so damn glorious all at once, Anders loved it.

He pushed back against that thick length and relished the movement. He was gracefully turned over so that he was on his hands and knees, before penetrated once more. The new position provided a brand new angle that Anders thought he could be addicted to in just seconds. He felt speared and used and loose and tight; like he was exhausted yet he never wanted to stop. Like he wanted the vampire currently pounding into him bite down onto his shoulder again and draw blood.

He squirmed as a brutal thrust from Mitchell knocked him off his hands and planted his face into the pillow in front of him. His mouth was opened simply because he couldn't find the strength to force it shut in-between his moans. Anders couldn't even be sure that he wasn't drooling a bit as he attempted to lift his face off the pillow to draw a breath or two in. It wasn't an easy feat with a supernatural being behind him, plowing into him at what had to be an impossible rate.

Anders wiggled on the cock that pierced him and his own cock ended up rubbing against the bed sheets. Fuck, what kind of man has satin bed sheets anyways? Once he had done so once, it felt much too good to not aim for Mitchell to forcefully push him against them. They felt soft and cool against his swollen prick, and he was leaving drips across them as well that the back of his mind informed him would ruin the sheets. Mitchell didn't seem to care though, as he seemed to aim the others hips to grind into the mattress.

Mitchell's hips slapped into his ass, and Anders hissed when Mitchell grinned at him a sharp toothy grin and slapped the back of his thighs with his hand as well. Is that what it has felt like when he had spanked a girl that he had been with, because he should have done so way more often if it was? The spanking attack continued on for a few more swats, and though it hurt and reminded Anders of just how tired he was; he loved the feeling. Perhaps if this thing between them continued he could be a bad boy for Mitchell and need a punishment or two. _Holy fuck_ , he had never had a thought like that in his life; being on the receiving end of a punishment.

He keened when Mitchell tugged harshly on his short hair to turn his head so their lips could meet. Anders just let the larger man dominate him, loving it the entire time. There was a tongue in his mouth and his body twisted as far as it could to get at the other's mouth properly. Their lips broke apart and a line of spit still connected him; that shouldn't even have been hot but Anders couldn't help but think it was.

His hips met the short material below him once more and he came with a high pitch squawk of the others name. Mitchell growled in way that Anders swore he almost recognized, before teeth were scraping against his neck and shoulders. Mitchell was still pumping his hips and Anders was in so much pleasure that he couldn't see straight. Everything was burning with the friction that screamed I'm done and I'm need to stop because I'm definitely sore and at the same time, he tried to move his hips back as well. Wanting Mitchell to drive his way in until the end.

Mitchell brought an arm to hold up Anders ass off the bed when he slumped forwards, and Anders whined at the way he was lifted without any effort by the other. Fuck, maybe if he could get his feet back under him they could give a try at shower sex next. Mitchell arm was constantly brushing across Anders quickly limping dick as he pounded, and the friction was just about unbearable. Anders didn't ever think that he was loud in bed before this moment, but the relentless on-slot was driving him crazy.

Then Mitchell was nipping at his ear and talking like he wasn't out of breath or tired at all. "You should come again, I know you can. Lose yourself to me, again, and again, and again. _Fuck darling_ , you feel so damn good. Look so good stretched out on my cock. You were made for me, so they we could meet like this. Be my bride, like the fucking legends all said. My wife, mine. Open your ass up to me darling, and lose yourself once more. You can do it, come all over your pretty self once more." That didn't sound like any kind of dirty talking that Anders had ever heard before, but it all sounded great when he couldn't even process anything.

The important thing was the deep tone of Mitchell's voice and the way that he was called darling. Anders let out a desperate sob, it was getting to be much too much. He wasn't even hard again and he felt like he was going to come; it didn't help that Mitchell was positively relentless. How was he supposed to walk after this? At this point Mitchell had him held up so well that Anders was really just being balanced on his arm with his face mashed into the bed. Then Mitchell dropped him, rolled him over and tucked Anders knees up to his chest, before trusting back inside once more. Anders hadn't really thought it would be possible for his legs to be hooked over the other man's shoulders, but he could guess that the fact that he was currently made of jello really helped.

Or maybe it was all Mitchell's grinning enthusiasm, and now being able to see that smiling face. Anders ended up arching up into the other as Mitchell leaned down to nibble around his nipples. He finally bit down in the area next to his left nipple and sucked out a small amount of blood. Anders felt himself practically go into hyper drive at that moment, and he wondered what Mitchell's neighbors thought about the way he had just screamed.

A hand tugged at his limp member, and Anders knew he couldn't even get it up again for more than about half hard. That didn't seem to even both Mitchell though, as he stroked Anders and licked at the bruises and bite marks on his chest. It didn't seem to bother Anders dick either, as Anders arched off the bed once more crying out, with black spots in his vision coming to completion like his partner wanted. The stroking stopped, but Mitchell relentless movement did not.

Until the moment it was over and Mitchell was panting over him and pouring into his insides. Mitchell scraped his nails through Anders hair like he had at the beginning of the whole morning sex episode. And Anders fell asleep like that, hand in his hair, and bite marks over his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Oops, it's been more than a week, but don't worry I won't abandon this. Like seriously, there is one more chapter after this and I already have it written. Just needed to re-read and fix it up a little bit then it's good to go. Such is life when writing it on your IPhone during boring work times or breaks. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave comments if you have the time.**

Anders woke up to being sore in places that he barely even knew that he had before today. He aches like he had been in some kind of great battle or broken bones falling from a great height. The door was wide open and while Anders couldn't see Mitchell anywhere, he could hear thing sizzling in what was most likely the kitchen. The sound of a bath pouring could also be heard from where Anders was laying, and as much as he just wanted to lay there forever; it was probably time for him to get home.

How long had he even been here anyways? Had he missed several days of work and made his assistant angry or was Dawn just biding her time until he had more paper work to sign then he'd ever be able to in a day? Anders forces himself up off the bed and gingerly stepped over to the dresser in the corner of the room. He wasn't about to wiggle into a pair a skinny jeans, but loose fitting boxers went on real nice. Even if they were a bit tighter then they looked, he was probably just a little chubbier then Mitchell after all.

Anders took a second to look down at himself and gasps in horror at the mess that was currently his body. Bruises peppered everywhere, several set of teeth marks and red hickeys; not to mention the dried fluids he seemed to be covered in. He looked and felt like he had just had a marathon of sex, and probably smelled like it too. He found himself grinning like a fool and had to shake his head to get it to stop. This was quite possibly the best time he had ever had; Mitchell providing him with far more stimulation then any girl ever had. Perhaps he should chose a guy during his nightly adventures every once in a while. Anders stomach just about dropped at the mere thought; not an option apparently. Though, it was more than a little bit weird that it seemed to be just Mitchell he was in to.

He limped to the kitchen to see a surprised Mitchell standing in just his ridiculous jeans and an apron. Anders noticed scratches from probably his fingernails trailed down his back; even though he didn't really remember doing it he was glad Mitchell has some marked as well. Mitchell swiped over briefly to greet him with a smile and a kiss on the lips. Then without a word Anders was directed to a small table and present with freshly made ham and eggs. It would have been awkward to share a meal like this with his companion just outright staring at him the whole time if it didn't make him feel slightly hot as well.

Mitchell escaped for a few moments into the bathroom to turn off the running water and throw off the apron. By the time he had come back, Anders he finished the food and was sucking on his fingers like they were delectable. Mitchell leaned against the kitchen doorframe and Anders turned just in time to watch the shirtless vampire lick his lips; lust seemingly ever present in his eyes. Truth be told, Anders was a bit turned on at that moment as well, even with how used and abused his body currently felt. Something about this John Mitchell kicked him into overdrive and made him just never want to stop.

Anders stood up and sauntered over to the doorframe where Mitchell remained standing and smiling calmingly at him. Mitchell probably had plan to get him to take a bath if the running water had any implication, yet Anders had something else in his mind. A bath could hold off for a little bit longer after all.

Anders pulled the loose apron up and over Mitchell head of wild and destroyed curls, taking in the strong chest and pert nipples. Before sinking down to his knees and rubbing his face over his vampires tightly covered crotch. A hand was in his hair, as Anders undid the button and zipper, tugging the pants down slightly so that both Mitchell cock and balls hung out of the front. Was it this nerve racking for woman when they were doing this as well, or was he just nervous because he really hadn't had a chance to do this properly ever?

Mitchell's hand pressed him encouragingly closer to his erection at the same time Anders licked his lips. It was kind of weird when he tongue surprising met hard and salty flesh. That broke the dam though, and Anders tongue set out on a mission; lapping up and down the impressive organ. The taste wasn't really much but Anders liked the small sounds Mitchell made in his throat, along with the way his dick twitched when Anders tongue touched the top slit and the hand that switched from pulling slightly on his hair to soothingly patting it every few seconds. Like Mitchell kept pulling it on instinct and then felt bad about it. Sweet and dangerous all wrapped up into one.

Traveling downward, Anders carefully sucked the others sensitive balls into his mouth, and relished the way Mitchell thumped his head back against the doorframe he was leaning against when he groaned. Thing sped up after that, as Anders decided to actually try taking the cock in his mouth, and swallowing. Even though the concept was new to him, girls had done this for him many times and he knew what he liked at least. Hopefully it was what Mitchell wanted as well.

A few minutes a bobbing and swallowing and sucking had Anders throat and jaw aching; perhaps making him move more desperately then before. He wanted Mitchell to come for him, like this on his face or maybe even down his throat. Anders teeth lightly scraped the dick in his mouth and he tried to pull back to apologize for it. Accept Mitchell gasped when it happened and harshly pulled on his blond hair, uncontrollably pumping his hips into Anders mouth for after-shocked seconds afterwards.

He chocked a little, not expecting suddenly having more throbbing member down his throat then he could manage and that action brought tears to his eyes. Though, tears as he was quickly finding out; happened a lot with him while having really great sex so they didn't deter him in anyway. Mitchell let go of his hair after that and dug his nails into the door frame again; like he was afraid to do that again. Like Mitchell was in control of his body, yet still didn't trust himself.

Anders wanted nothing more than to feel the wind knock out of him as he choked on the other thick cock now, and he wanted Mitchell to finish what he started. So maybe it was admittedly a bit cruel for him to pull back and purposely scrape his teeth against Mitchell's oh so sensitive head; but he wasn't going to get what he wanted otherwise. Above him Mitchell let out what seemed to be a feral growl and grabbed Anders head again. Like he had lost his mind; Mitchell pumped his hips once and twice ferociously. Anders looked up briefly and was able to catch the blackness of his eyes along with elongated teeth; the sight cause him to swallow harshly no matter the cock try to puncture a hole in the back of his throat.

There was drool and pre-come dripping from his lips, and Anders throat was already sore, but he couldn't get over the way he was just getting to watch Mitchell lose control above him. He couldn't move his head if he wanted to with Mitchell's strong grip, and that just made it that much more exciting. Still, his own body wasn't ready to get it up again after all that sex and use it had been getting, but Anders was still perfectly alright with that. It would have hurt more than anything else to come again at that moment. Let Mitchell have this high moment with no need to reciprocate, maybe he would get some pay back later or in a few days when Anders didn't feel like beat up jello. Okay, so maybe he should have come up with a sexier analogy; but he was a little busy at the moment, damn it!

There was thick ropes of come pouring down his throat as he choked and tears poured from his eyes, still he swallowed happily if only to make it lubricate his burning throat. Anders found that when Mitchell pulled back and buckled himself back into those sinful, tight pants of his; that his knees were weak enough that he had no want to stand and even his lips were sore. Mitchell pulled him up from his position on the floor though and placed another one of those confusing kisses onto his lips.

The same one that had happened when Anders had come into the kitchen, the same one that did funny thing to his stomach and confusing thing to his head. He let Mitchell take his hand and pull him into the washroom with zero resistance. A thought ran through his mind though; it was getting time for him to leave.

He didn't want to for the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm finally finishing this story. Things have been being put up slowly lately on my account, but it's not because of me losing sight of writing or anything like that. I usually type things up at night, but this month have just broken my insomnia record. Yeah, I've been sleeping really well, and that incredibly strange for me. Here's to hoping it continues for a long while yet, because I have never felt so good! Seriously, this last week I just stopped drinking coffee because I was so rested I felt like I didn't need it. Enough about me though, on with the finally chapter of this story.**

Anders was stripped of his clothing by Mitchell in what could only be explained as the least sexual, sexy act he had ever had inflicted upon him. Which, admittedly was probably for the best because if he hadn't been able to get it up during that blow job; he just plain out wasn't going to be able to for a while yet. Being a vampire must give Mitchell some kind of special stamina or something; because Anders had never had trouble keeping up with another in his entire life span.

He was pushed toward the old looking big and clawed foot tub, that had cooled water in it. It looked soothing and relaxing from a far and when Anders habitually stuck a finger in to check the temperature he was pleasantly surprised that it had remained quite warm, even through an amount of time had passed since it had been poured. Anders turned slightly and got the privilege of watching Mitchell strip off those skinny jeans, wiggling in a provocative and sexual manner. He hadn't been wearing underwear under them, though Anders had already picked up on that when pulling his cock out. It still made his mouth go dry none-the-less.

Mitchell guided him into the tub before sliding in behind him; and Anders for what could possibly the first time in his life, got to just lean back against another and just enjoy the calm soothing of a bath. It was strange, sitting in warm and relaxing water with one whom he barely even knew. Stranger yet, his heart beat only faster when said almost stranger brought a hand up to his middle and pulled him flush against the other. Anders laid his head back to be on Mitchell's shoulder and closed his eyes briefly. He should consider having baths more often; if this was what they were always like.

The soreness between his legs was lessened and depleted, Mitchell ran his hand up and down his stomach, making him have those funny feelings in the pit of his stomach again. One would not do this for a one night stand, though he was pretty sure they wouldn't have had so many rounds if they wanted to be considered a one night stand. Anders was defiantly leaving after this, but he wanted a number, a promise and probably one more round before he went. He wiggled and from behind him heard the hitch in Mitchell's breath, this was empowering to even a god. Anders only had a shower in his apartment, and couldn't remember the last time he had had bath sex; it was an intimate thing to happen between to people. Usually slow and maybe even it could be considered messy. Anders didn't give a shit about any of that right now, he just wants to be able to feel Mitchell once more before he had to walk out that door.

This wasn't even fair, he wanted nothing more but to stay forever. For what reason though Anders wasn't even sure; the pull between the two of them had to be supernatural. He should probably go speak to his grandfather about it; just to find out a bit more. "I have to leave after this." Anders spoke suddenly, yet with a very quiet voice. He didn't want to but he been there for far to long. Mitchell growled dangerously and he grip around Anders middle tightened considerably. Tight enough that Anders could have complained that it actually hurt his abused body, but he wasn't into doing that right at that moment. "I don't want to leave, but I have to get back."

Anders didn't know why he felt like he had to explain, but couldn't leave it there all the same. He wanted Mitchell know that he wasn't running, that he didn't really want to leave. Anders nuzzled back into the other man and noted just how much bigger the vampire truly was then himself. Of course, he had known that he was a bit on the shorter side, but Mitchell was tall and muscled to his thin and plush. He didn't feel inferior; he felt treasured and loved, and very truly fucked.

Mitchell's grip was tight and holding him in place, but he still managed to tilt his head back far enough to look at the others face. The vampire was all teeth and upset growls; and after Anders took a moment to just take that in, he smiled loosely at the other. It was as though the thought of him leaving hurt the other. They were drawn together with out any true cause for it, a supernatural call between vampire and God. Gloriously overpowering emotions hung in the air between the two of them and Anders never wanted it to end.

With that small smile still ever present on his face, he twisted in the other unrelenting grip. Water sloshed over the side of the tub, briefly reminding Anders of just where he was having this life changing realization. He kisses the stubble that was growing on his vampiric lover's chin. Mitchell grip lost its power and insecurity after that and he brought there mouths together in an almost familiar way. Sealing a deal or loving the other so that they wouldn't leave; it didn't matter because at this moment everything was perfect.

Sitting naked in a bath tub together, unafraid and currently not aroused; comfortable and already missing the other. It was some kind of beautiful poetry or a story that one would read in a book; Anders brought a hand up to settle it in the others hair. They broke apart and for a moment, just laughingly breathed into the others face. Like they had just shared some kind of joke; one they had both been waiting their entire long lives to tell. "Don't leave me." Mitchell had leaned even farther forward so that his mouth rested in Anders probably messed up and greasier then he would like hair. He nearly missed those words coming out of the others mouth, though he was glad he hadn't.

He kissed Mitchell again and knew at that moment everything that had to happen. Ever single hard step, just waiting to be taken by two strong men, not just one. "You should come with me, meet my family. My apartments nicer then yours, but know that I'm an asshole, a drunk and I have a hard time telling people things. Fuck, this is hard as it is." Anders spoke fast, tumbling those words out of his mouth like he was just trying to trip them out. This wasn't a one time thing, but a long ride which he hadn't even realized he was ready for before Mitchell had knight and shining armored him out of that car crash.

With all the likely attraction between a god and a vampire; neither of them had seen this coming in the slightest. Mitchell graced his lips with one more kiss, this one happier then the last. And Anders swore he saw a flash from the future, more morning a in the kitchen, staying in bed together, watching his vampire complain about the television and most important; being in his life. The two of them smiling together.

One long ride.


End file.
